TipTopBop
TipTopBop, the self-proclaimed King of Purity Vanilla, has seen it all. He's been in many different Factions, Been to many different bases, and arguably is one of the most well known players of the server. He is also the first person to publicly crack and leak the seed, which lead to his ban (and eventual unban) as well as a full server seed reset. As of October 4th, 2019, TipTop was IP Banned for Elytra Flying. The crown he had put upon his head now lay on the ground, shattered. Another high member fallen, joining the ranks of JPMiner1206. Biography SharpShooter425 TipTopBop joined the server first on May 22nd, 2019 as SharpShooter425 (He changed his name to TipTopBop after he donated). After looking for an alternative of 2b2t without a queue, a friend Kudaba suggested they play on a server called Purity Vanilla. TipTop first joined and escaped Spawn easily on his first try, making it to his first base within Greater Spawn. La Squadra After escaping spawn and establishing a base, TipTop based for one week on an island before it was poorly griefed, gaining his first godset by trading large quantities of obsidian with StarBaron and gaining his first couple of elytras. The members that were apart of La Squadra were * TipTopBop * Kudaba * ToastyWafflesPZ * ThatEuphonistInTheCorner * Jachary As of now, all of them have quit The Skaven After constantly trying to establish a base over 100k from spawn, TipTop had enough and accepted the invitation to join The Skaven from crishatesyou. During the week period TipTop based at Rat Town he was responsible for building a double spider and skeleton mob spawner xp and item farm, a drowned farm, a dysfunctional creeper farm, and many other random things including getting the members elytras. The Resulzer Raid After getting the coordinates of the base of Resulzer, a person who knew TipTopBop irl and had attempted to Dox him in chat. On a whim he invited Actzol to come raid the base with him. After entering the base and burning and blowing up everything, him and Actzol left with their share of the loot and promised to share coords of any potential raids after that with eachother. Phoenix Visit After Phoenix fell, Actzol was among one of the first to receive the coordinates to the base. After quickly meeting up with TipTop and traveling to the base to take screenshots and deciding to let it stand. Actzol told TipTop of the plans for him, seiyadragon, iCodeViper, and FirbisCZ to base together. Actzol told TipTop that he should join and TipTop accepted, being fed up with the sheer inactivity of the Skaven. Passione TipTop first joined Passione on 6/9/19 the day it was founded and is also the one who made the name "Passione" pronounced (pash-yo-nay). Most information on the group can be found on the wiki page. TipTop loved the base and group so when it was found by total accident and griefed by Frazzle he was quite upset. After that he had told the group to meetup at his mapart at around -140k 190k to make Passione II. The base was a total failure with no one having motivation to do anything. His mapart was finished, and then the same day the base was betrayed and griefed by seiyadragon, iCodeViper, and FirbisCZ. After the grief of Passione II TipTop was devastated and took a break from the server. Chromium After returning to the server, TipTop was invited by Raspberry to base on 7/13/19. He then joined the base and currently resides there now. Because the base was very inactive, after PaCo was over he invited Daddy Satan, OwO/GamingPartride, and lolingcraft to the base. PaCo (Pathfinder Coalition) TipTop was one of the founding members of PaCo (Pathfinder Coalition) and was one of the most active, mining a total of over 180,000 netherrack blocks. The Finding and Griefing of Nilbog and Nordica TipTop was a contributor to The Grief of Nilbog, as well as the person who directly contributed to The Grief and Fall of Nordica, along with with a few others. The Spawn Wall TipTop is largely responsible for the construction of the first spawn wall in the server history with a radius of around 200-250 blocks around spawn. The goal of the wall being to keep new players out of the server, or at least the worst of the worst as you can swim or bridge over it easily. Baxtrix and the Spawn Wall TipTop being bored with the servers current state, found a youtube video made by a Czech Youtuber "Baxtrix", he was killed multiple times by TipTop in the video. With the video reaching 180,000 views TipTop decided to declare war on the new Czech players, hoping to start something big like an incursion as his idol was FitMC and he loved 2b2t. But in reality it fizzled out and nothing came of it, further contributing to TipTop's boredom. The Banning of TipTopBop After cracking the server seed months before, TipTop publicly leaked it on 8/27/19. This resulting in TipTopBop being permanently banned, the reason being "Exploitative use of chunk generation" which was not only completely false but also unfair, as even if it was considered an exploit it would be a 7-day ban as said in the staff manual. After this, the community outcry was unheard of, chat was spammed, server was lagged, people were spam pinged. All of that for days straight until TipTop was unbanned from the server and returned. The Reset of The Seed Around the same time, the server's seed was reset, so new chunks are generated differently than the old. This has lead to many visual chunk conflicts. This reset has lead to countless bases being found, as new chunks generated conflicted with older chunks, allowing pathways once hidden to be found with ease. The same problem that was trying to be avoided (people using the seed to find bases) was caused anyways. It is unknown if the new seed will also be leaked in the future. Leaving Chromium and Joining Satan's Base After The Fall of Chromium, TipTop left to join a new base with some former members of The Hive and Chromium. The End of Tip TipTopBop, on October 4th, 2019, was banned for the final time after one of his alts was caught Elytra Flying. After being previously banned for TNT Duping, he was permanently banned as his final straw. He is no longer a self-proclaimed king, but a fallen one, who got too high on his horse and took the plunge. MastersChief was the one to administer the ban on the alt, which banned TipTop's main. Chief and Tip have had history, so it only seems fitting that he would be the one to ban. Accomplishments Purity Trading Discord TipTop is the owner and original creator of the Purity Trading Discord server, found here: https://discord.gg/f5pEFVW Mapart TipTop is also the one who created a mapart on the server as of 7/27/19 when this was written. It pictures the Persona 5 Phantom Thieves logo with the text "Take Your Heart". It took up to 3 weeks to finish and was griefed the day it was finished, although the final copy was still made and is in circulation. TipTop would actively give them away as long as you give him empty maps in exchange. Crystal Combat TipTop helped to introduce the server to End Crystals and their sheer power by teaching Actzol how to use them. Which lead to darktyui and cat being killed in the same night. PaCo (Pathfinder Coalition) TipTop is one of the founding members of PaCo, and made a notable contribution to the Highways during PaCo's working period. "How did we get here" TipTop is also the first person on the server to complete the hardest achievement in Minecraft: "How did we get here" which involved luring a Shulker all the way from an end city into the overworld, a wither skeleton, dolphin, and elder guardian, and then getting every single effect in the game. Gallery Howdidwegethere.png|TipTopBop, being the first to earn the "How Did We Get Here" achievement. Spawnwall1.png|The Southern Spawn Wall, nearing completion. Spawnwall2.png|Spawnwall from a newfags perspective. 2019-10-25_19.22.52j.png|Senddo's accidental screen of the ban message. Category:Players